Not You, Not Me Then Who!
by SilentSenses
Summary: Takes place after 5x10 Abandon All Hope. Jo and Ellen never died but got resuced by an unknown source who really didn't have any other choice.But the process leaves all of them stuck with each other and expereinceing meltdowns and family issues.


**Hello Readers of the Fanfiction world. I come bearing another What If Story. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural! They are property of Eric Kripe, Sera Gamble and the C.W.**

**Summary: It takes place with Jo dying in the hardware store in _Abandon All Hope Season 5. _Let's say by some miracle both Ellen and Jo survived the explosion and ended up in a hospital. But something is wrong with Jo she hasn't woken up and she still is alive after the doctors claim her as dead. Ellen doesn't know what to do when she finds out that her daughter is housing a new guest upon awakening. The summary may be a bit sucky but you'll understand once you read the story.**

* * *

><p>Ellen Harvelle was saddened by the sight of her daughter Jo lying beside her with her touch cold and pale. Her precious child, her baby girl dead right before her eyes bleeding out a young life cut to short. All Ellen wanted to do was imagine that Jo was just sleeping so she hugged her close attempting to shield her from the evils of the world.<p>

She sniffled as the tears clouded her vision because of the pain that clugged her throat at the reality of this situation. Looking at her daughter Ellen thought _I love you and we're going to see Daddy soon. We'll be together again._

_"_It's okay." The words choked out leaving her gasping at the weight of it."That's my good girl." Ellen said kissing Jo on the head.

The sounds of the hellhounds entering the store sent chills down her body as she knew they were everywhere. Those basterds were doing this slow walk probably to scare the shit out of her and it worked. But she wasn't about to show it to them, she would go down fighting.

"You can go _straight_ back to hell, you _ugly bitch_!" Ellen said feeling anger and disguist at the warmth of the hellhound breath blowing on her face.

Pressing the button with all of her force. The last thing she saw was the store go in flames while the thunderous sound was like when you hold an armful of pots and pans. Then you let it fall from 3 feet of height but it was the last thing Ellen heard before getting knocked out into darkness.

* * *

><p>What Ellen, Jo, the Winchesters or Lucifier or any of the supernatural creatures in Cartage realize was the unnatural glowing of the flames. Or the presence of another supernatural being intercepting the reapers from taking the Harvelle's souls to the next life.<p>

The glow enveloped and protected them till the fires ceased. Sending out a plea for help where a medical team came and transported them to a hospital.

Ellen's POV

I feel so tired and body feels stiff and mushy. Haven't felt this worn down since I gave birth to Jo and just because I'm a tough woman, does not mean that child birth is easy.

Rubbing my eyes open the first thing I saw was a white ceiling which hurt my sight because of the light. _God where am I? Cause this don't look like Heaven. _I thought.

**Beep... Beep...Beep**

_What is that?_ I thought. Looking around I saw myself inside a hospital room. Just then a nurse entered with a clipboard in her hand. She was twirling her hair with a finger. "M..Mrs.." My voice rasped.

This caught her attention and rush towards me. " are you in pain. Can you remember anything?" she said checking the screen.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

My insides hurt as I tried to get up from the bed and that's when the room seemed to spin quickly in my head. "You have to calm down till the doctor arrives."

"Well he better hurry or he's gonna see a pissed off woman." The nurse who's name tag said "Margie" was about to leave. "Wait... Please."

"Did a blond girl about early twenties come here too. Her name's Joanna Beth Harvelle. Is she okay?" I begged. If I'm still alive then that might mean she survived the explosion.

Margie kept on walking to the door and turned around. Putting on a sympathetic face" I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait for the doctor to explain."

"Is she _alive_? You have to tell me something!" I shouted. But the bitch closed the door, leaving me with no answers. Of course...she has never felt a mother's worry for her child's safety.

**5 Minutes later**

I think _"Finally the Doctor decides to make an entrance." _As the nurse Margie comes in saying " this is Dr. Landers." Presenting a tall black haired woman of mid-forties.

" Hello Ellen Harvelle." Whoa it's already been established that's my name. So cut to the chase and tell me what's wrong.

"We have to go through some procedures first. Do you remember what happened to you." Sighing I said "No."

"Well it seems you were in a explosion in a hardware store along with some other people. But by a mircale we were able to get you out in time before any major damage was done."

Okay good cover story for who ever choose to save me and Jo. "My daughter..i..is she here?" I asked over and over. I need an answer.

It appears they understood my insistence. "Joanna came here.." She hesitated for a moment." in a worse condition then you." Flipping the pages on the clipboard she searched for conformation.

"You have some bruises, burns and your body needs to recover from the impact. Both you and your daughter had protection by the shield of a desk."

Alright so what now...Those _"Medical Professors"_(notice the air quotes and lovely sarcasm) really should learn to get to the **effin point. **"And my daughter?"

"Joanna was in near death when brought to the hospital." My insides gripped as my whole body stood still for news. An instinct crawled out to go and find her. It's called a Mother's Love. It is a powerful force that should never be underrestimated when a child is in danger.

"Don't hold back Doc. I may be hurt but that doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you're going to throw at me."

The woman looked like she didn't know to sugar coat it. _So stop stalling and lay it on me. _I screamed in my head. "She is in a coma."

Well thanks for being blunt. " Your daughter suffered blood loss from a deep rip in her abdomen and a couple of minor burns." Going on with the list of bodily harms.

My heart clinched with every word because no mother wants to see her child in harm's way. Despite if that child is in her twenties you can't expect for me not see her as my baby girl. But another side of me was relived that she was alive even if Jo was in a coma. We're Harvelles and we survive anything that life throws at us especially the supernatural kind.

"She _is going_ to wake up soon, right." I made sound more of conformation than a question. "I'm not really sure because at one point we did almost lost her."

That made no sense "_What _do you mean you almost lost her."

"Oh.. please don't panic" held her hands up to reassure me." When Joanna got here she **_was_ **on the verge of death. Where we did in fact lose her but two minutes later her heart recovered."

I thought _That's my girl. Always a fighter til the end. _"Okay..that's good news right? All she has to do is wake up."

"Yes. Though we have to see how long it takes for wounds to heal. In the mean time you, yourself have to recover as well." I internally rolled my eyes. _Don't have to tell me twice._

"Can I see her?"

said" Soon but not right now with your condition. Seeing her could slow your process of recovery." Screw it! She is my daughter and I need to be by her side helping her. The heart monitor by my left started to speed up which alerted the nurse and doctor to my stress.

" _please _calm down. This will not help you in any way if hearing about your daughter's situation destrisses you." She sternly scolded me.

Sitting upright in the hospital bed and fingering around with the bracelet on my wrist. Wondering who saved Jo and me because in every hunter's experience heck even with regular people. No one gives away anything for free without wanting something in return. There is also the curiousity as to why they saved us..**meaning **what do they gain.

"Tell me what I have to do." Looking at her dead in the eye as I made my decision. This is a test and I won't let it get in my way.

smilied "Good. This is what is going to happen..."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You have reached the end of chapter 1. Please scroll down the screen to the review button for comments or questions. And have a great day.(Turns off computer voice)**

**(Switches to normal voice) Hi readers and authors of Fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas for stories which is good. But it takes so long to type them out along with the fact of sorting it out. Especially when it comes to dialogue and finding the beginning which can at times come out different than you expected.**

**Hopefully I got Ellen's character right, I still have to come up with witty things to say. Thought don't fret by the next chapter you'll see Jo coming in and who the mysterious guest is if you haven't already figured it out.**


End file.
